A Theodore Nott no le gustan las mujeres
by Graystone
Summary: Es un hecho, como el aire que respiramos, como el agua que bebemos. Pero algunas personas no se dan ni cuenta. Y son precisamente esas personas a las que más queremos las que menos se enteran de las cosas. Por qué será...


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

Este fic es para **salviohexia**

* * *

Jamás pensó Draco Malfoy que hubiese alguien en Slytherin capaz de hacerle sombra. Crabbe y Goyle eran, por lo general, demasiado estúpidos, pero lo suficientemnte listos como para estar de su parte. Blaise Zabini era un mundo aparte. Todos tenían que tener un némesis. Y aunque Draco Malfoy se afanaba en pensar que Harry Potter era su némesis, Blaise Zabini a veces hacía esfuerzos por ocupar ese puesto.

Pero no, el verdadero problema de Draco en la Casa Slytherin no era otro que Theodore Nott. Todo en él parecía estar hecho para hacerle sombra a Draco. Los Slytherin de su año formaban un grupo compacto. Estaba Draco, el Líder. Luego Pansy, la Primera Dama, aunque Draco más bien le hacía poco caso. Crabbe y Goyle eran los Guardaespaldas, siempre protegiendo a Draco. El resto les daban igual. Daphne Greengrass era la Chica Guapa, Millicent Bullstrode, la Chica Bruta. Había otra chica en su mismo año, pero nadie recordaba su nombre. Blaise Zabini, el Paso de Ti, Malfoy. Y finalmente, Theodore, al que no habían puesto todavía un título porque aquello le daba igual.

Si decían que iban a pensar en alguna forma de hacerle la vida imposible a Potter, Theodore los miraba impasible y alegaba que tenía que ir a la Biblioteca. Si pensaban en cómo divertirse una noche de sábado en la habitación de los chicos, Theodore decía que quería dormir.

No lo entendían, pero Theodore era el Slytherin más atípico que habían conocido. Por ello, una mañana, Draco Malfoy entró en la Biblioteca para hablar con él. Tenía que acabar con aquello, tenían que ser un grupo compacto, no uno en que se pudiese decir "no me apetece". No, esas cosas sólo las decía Zabini.

Para cuando llegó a la Biblioteca, vio a Theodore sentado en una mesa, lo más apartado posible de cualquier otro ser viviente, enfrascado en la lectura de un pesado volumen sobre Pociones.

—Hola, Theodore —saludó Draco solemnemente.

Theo alzó la vista para verle con su habitual mirada, la misma con la que podía negarse tanto a los planes de los Slytherin como el que va a comprar una barra de pan.

—Draco —dijo simplemente.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Verás, Theodore, estoy preocupado.

—¿De verás?

—Sí. La verdad es que nos tienes preocupados, Theodore. Somos tus amigos —¿de verdad lo eran? —. Y queremos ayudarte. Yo te entiendo perfectamente, Theodore.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —el rubio sonrió con una dentífrica sonrisa —. Te gusta Daphne.

—Daphne... Claro.

El rubio se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras se elogiaba mentalmente por su supuesta capacidad de sumar dos más dos y pensar que a Theodore Nott le gustaba Daphne Greengrass.

—Es normal. Está buena.

A Theodore no le sorprendió el poco tacto que tenía Malfoy con las mujeres.

—Es guapa, sí.

—Es más que guapa. Tiene ese pedazo de... Y luego esas... Y esa cara que, madre mía, deberías escuchar las cosas que dice Zabini de ella.

—No creo que quiera oírlo. Si no te importa, me vuelvo a la Sala Común.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la Biblioteca, con la desgracia de ser seguido por Draco, que le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras caminaban, en plan colegas. Theodore no pudo evitar un involuntario temblor y no precisamente porque fuese alguien que rechazaba el contacto humano lo máximo posible.

—Mira, no es tan difícil, ¿vale? Si vinieses a nuestras fiestas podrías hablar tranquilamente con ella con un vaso de whisky de fuego de por medio.

—Tenemos quince años, no podemos beber alcohol.

—Lo que tú digas.

Llegaron a las mazmorras. Casualmente se cruzaron con Daphne Greengrass.

—Hola, Daphne.

—Malfoy —saludó ella. Daphne también era un poco rebelde, como Zabini. Pero Draco no se preocupaba por ello —. Hola, Theodore.

—Hola, Daphne —saludó Theodore con el mismo tono de voz monocorde con el que saludaba a todo el mundo.

—Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, ¿sabes, Daphne? —dijo Draco.

—No sé si quiero saber de qué habéis hablado, Malfoy.

—Pues que a ver si algún día habláis los dos en alguna fiesta que hagamos.

Daphne miró a Draco con sorna. Después a Theodore.

—Ya, claro. No te ofendas, Theodore, no tengo nada en contra de... vosotros. Pero no creo que yo te guste.

—No me gustas —confesó Theodore.

Daphne se marchó. Draco se quedó mirando a Nott.

—¿Pero qué has hecho?

—Malfoy, déjalo ya, ¿vale? No me gusta Greengrass.

—¿Entonces? Pansy, tiene que ser Pansy. ¿Bullstrode? No, por Merlín. Bueno, puede ser de cualquier otra Casa. ¿Granger? No, cualquiera menos esa.

—No me gusta ninguna, Malfoy. ¿Te queda claro? Ninguna —y fue tajante con aquello. Tras eso, se marchó a su Sala Común.

Por la noche, cuando todos dormían ya, Draco Malfoy se acercó a la cama de Theodore. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban sonoramente y no habían logrado despertar a Zabini. Por si acaso, aplicó hechizos protectores a los tres, para que no le oyesen.

—Buenas noches.

Theodore no dormía en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo?

Draco se metió en la cama de Nott. Hacía demasiado frío como para decirle lo que le tenía que decir estando ahí, de pie.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Nott alarmado por el hecho de que Malfoy se metiese en su cama, más aún cuando tres personas dormían justo a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Sólo quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, enfadado.

—¿Eres homosexual?

Pero qué tradicional podía resultar aquel chico, madre mía. En todo Hogwarts no se decía _Homosexual_, se decía _Gay_, pero los Malfoy eran una familia de aristócratas estirados, luego hablaban como la gente de hace cincuenta años.

—¿Por qué iba a serlo?

—Porque has dicho que no te gusta ninguna de las chicas.

—No me gusta ninguna, pero puede gustarme alguna en el futuro, Malfoy.

—A todo el mundo siempre le gusta alguien, Nott. Siempre. ¿Eres homosexual? —Theodore lo miró durante un rato. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama mientras miraba al techo. Malfoy hizo lo propio, tapándose con las mantas —. No me importa si lo eres, ¿sabes? En mi familia no somos tan prejuiciosos como los muggles.

—Mi padre me mataría si llegase a enterarse. O me sacaría de aquí, me pondría un profesor particular y luego me llevaría a punta de varita al altar para que me casase. Y después hasta la cama para que le hiciese un heredero puramente heterosexual y con las cosas muy claras. Después sí que me mataría.

—No es tan malo.

—Los magos como tú y como yo somos los más prejuiciosos, Draco. Sólo nos preocupamos por la sangre, por traer mocosos a este mundo para que mantenga el linaje. No tienes ni idea de la gran cantidad de magos y brujas que han escondido ese secreto.

—Es cierto lo que dices, pero no debes tener miedo a tu padre. Ya te has negado a seguir sus pasos como mortífago después del retorno del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Por qué ibas a tenerle miedo por ser como eres?

Theodore miró a Draco. Por una vez lo veía tal y como era y no como aquel chico pomposo con ínfulas de Ser Supremo.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Cuando acabe la escuela me iré. Entonces podré vivir mi vida.

—¿Y hasta entonces?

—Haré lo que he hecho siempre, Malfoy, aguantar.

Draco se quedó mirando a Nott. La luz de la vela que había en el centro de la sala iluminaba pobremente a su alrededor, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiese verle. Theodore entonces miró a Draco durante un rato que a ambos les pareció eterno. Notaron sus respiraciones entrecortadas, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos... La rodilla de Theodore rozaba el muslo de Draco, mientras que la mano de Draco acariciaba levemente el antebrazo de Theodore.

Y entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir quien lo hizo antes, se dieron un rápido beso. Acto seguido se separaron y se miraron seriamente. Entonces se dieron otro beso, más largo que el anterior. Más apasionado. Pronto sus lenguas exploraron sus cavidades bucales y se enzarzaron en una feroz lucha. Fuera, la lucha también estaba presente en sus cuerpos. Los brazos de Draco rodeaban a Nott, mientras que este acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio debajo de su pijama. Acto seguido se puso encima de él, comenzaron una danza, dieron vueltas... Todo mientras seguían besándose.

Al final se miraron, abrazados, Draco encima de Theodore. Este acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Draco, haciéndole tirabuzones. Ninguno sabía cómo continuar, aunque sus cuerpos despedían demasiado calor y notaban sus erecciones. Entonces, Draco le dio otro beso, quizás el más sincero y bonito que a Theodore le habían dado alguna vez en toda su vida.

—Hasta que decidas irte, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y abrazó a Theodore tan fuerte que sintió que no quería dejarle escapar. Tras eso, los dos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
